Duck Hunt Dog
Summary The Duck Hunt Dog was a dog appearing in the game of the same name in 1985. It helped the player collect ducks after they were shot down from the sky. It became notorious for mocking the players upon losing. The dog, alongside a duck and the hunter later became playable in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. The dog throws various projectiles, the duck carries it around and assists the dog by extending its melee range, and the hunter fires at their opponents from far away. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Unknown, referred to by the game as "Duck Hunt" Origin: Duck Hunt Gender: Unknown, presumably Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog | Dog, accompanied by a duck and a nameless shooter from afar Powers and Abilities: |-|Duck Hunt= Above Average Human Characteristics |-|Super Smash Bros.= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Can use explosive cans), Summoning (Can summon Wild Gunman and 8-Bit ducks at will), limited Flight (The Dog can fly with the use of the Duck for a limited amount of time), Transformation (Can transform into their normal and 8-bit selves at will), Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation (They can summon tuffs of grass at will), Teleportation (Can warp those hit by its wave of ducks to the far west, where they will be shot down by a group of Gunmen), BFR, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Surface Scaling (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Dogs this size should be able to easily overpower a human) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can damage and in some cases defeat SSB Kirby and similar opponents), higher via Final Smash Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other fighters, who were able to react to and dodge Galeem's light beams) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Street level (Can survive being shot) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Comparable to SSB Kirby and shares multiple feats with him, can also take some of his own shots) Stamina: Average | Unknown, likely very high Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range for the duck, Several meters with projectiles, The hunter fires shots from an unknown distance that is likely much farther Standard Equipment: Clay pigeons, explosive cans Intelligence: Below Average, but can speak | Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nameless hunter:' The Dog takes assistance from an unnamed shooter from afar who fires shots from an unknown distance to assist the dog in various ways such as using well-placed shots to manipulate the flight paths of the Dog's projectiles. The shooter is presumably the player him/herself. *'Duck:' The Duck assists the dog by acting as an extension for the dog's melee range. It can also grant the dog limited flight by carrying it off into the sky, or create gusts of wind that blow opponents away. Special moves: *'Trick Shot:' The dog kicks an explosive can towards the enemy. The shooter from afar can fire at the can to change its trajectory and keep it in the air longer. *'Clay Shooting:' The dog throws a clay pigeon at the opponent. The shooter from afar can fire at the pigeon to make the shards do damage. The Clay pigeon can also pierce through small projectiles that oppose it. *'Wild Gunman:' The dog summons an outlaw to fire at the opponent. The outlaw can alternatively appear as a small gunman who quickly fires a powerful, short-ranged shot, or a much larger, slower gunman who fires a much weaker shot. *'Duck Jump:' The Duck carries the dog up into the sky. The Dog can bite or carry opponents and drop them on the way up. The Duck can also create powerful gusts of wind upon liftoff that blow opponents away. *'NES Zapper Posse: '''The Duck Hunt duo/trio's Final Smash. The dog initiates the cinematic finisher by barking to call in a flock of 8-bit ducks. The flock tackles the opponent, launching them into a Wild West-styled field from ''Wild Gunman. The opponent is then repeatedly fired at by the gunmen, who are also shooting at the cardboard cutout gangsters and metal cans from Hogan's Alley. Key: Duck Hunt | Super Smash Bros. Note: The special moves and assists are exclusive to Smash Bros. only. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Light Yagami (Death Note) Light's Profile (Note: Duck Hunt Dog was used, the Shooter was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Duck Hunt Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Nintendo Category:Explosion Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duos Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Acrobats Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Metal Users Category:Surface Scalers